


[RoyWally]Wally向前冲

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: RoyWally 同人文 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, RoyWally - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 吸血鬼au为防止此类灾变的再次发生，Wally积极呼吁加强饮食卫生管理，推进制度化规范化改革；同时呼吁加强环境保护治理，实现可持续发展。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West, Roy Harper & Wally West, Roy Harper/Wally West, Wally West/Roy Harper, Wally West/Roy Harper/dick grayson
Series: RoyWally 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109360
Kudos: 1





	[RoyWally]Wally向前冲

[RoyWally]Wally向前冲  
Wally Run!  
注:原作：DC综合  
Cp：Wally West/Roy Harper 借用了Wally穿越到吸血鬼世界而Roy是吸血鬼猎人的梗，但是故事是原创。 因为对吸血鬼文化并不熟悉，所以关于吸血鬼方面的私设很多，不必在意。不过感觉吸血鬼这个设定很flag啊。文中的达布布雷斯这个地方，是我编的，不要在意。同理，文中的时间，也是我随便选了几个月圆的日子，不要在意。以及，文中的三年前，确切的说应该是三年多前。 

Wally向前冲  
Wally很久没有奔跑了。   
自从那件事以后。   
许久没有奔跑过的Wally，面对着惠风和畅，随意漫步。   
一步，两步，一百步，一千步，Wally的步伐不禁越迈越快，不由自主地奔跑起来。   
东南西北，西北东南。   
日升日落，日落日升。   
极速者就这点坏处，旅途永远是匆忙的，沿途风光都是过眼云烟无暇他顾，永远慢不下来。   
许久。   
直至Wally回过神来，才发现自己已经跑出了地球。   
孤单的疾红，昏暗的四周，许许多多的流光溢彩一闪而过。   
“管它呢”，Wally耸耸肩，叹了口气，继续疾行。   
红色闪电，雷霆惊梦，穿行不息。   
又是许久。   
奔跑在虫洞之间的Wally饿了，倦了。   
无意回寻来处，何妨随遇而安。   
Wally随便穿过一个出口，进入了那个世界。   
  
“哇，这么黑暗，我一定是来到了哥谭。”   
Wally吐槽着，在电闪雷鸣风雨如注的城市间穿行，期望能寻到一间能在这种鬼天气还营业的食品铺子。   
然而，并没有。   
整个城市没有一盏灯的余晖，没有一丝人的踪迹，冰冷的街道没有一丝温度，仿佛一座死城，只有不时的雷闪，拉长Wally孤独的身影，明闪不定。   
“这个宇宙的Batman哪去了，哥谭怎么变成这个样子了？”   
浑身湿漉漉的Wally，索性减慢了速度，停了下来，随便找了个屋檐下，从口袋里掏出块不知道何时的储备粮压缩饼干啃了起来，饶有兴致地夜听风吹雨。   
突然，一道闪电，照亮了街道，惊雷之下的Wally，惊愕地立在街道标志面前，明暗闪烁的雷闪下隐隐约约的标志赫然显示着——   
中城？!   
目瞪口呆的Wally，任凭雨打风吹，湿漉漉的制服紧贴身上，顺着头发滴落的雨珠落入眼中，不知是雨是泪。。。   
雨一直下，Wally孤独的影子越来越暗，直到。。。消失无踪。。。   
  
突然，有什么奇怪的声音由远及近，传入Wally耳中，一个熟悉的身影从高楼林立间荡过——   
“Nightwing？”   
一道闪电划过，电闪雷鸣间，Wally看清了来人。  
那确实是Nightwing，但是又不是。  
苍白的面庞，瘦削的体魄，凌乱的长发，破烂的衣服，以及。。。闪烁着诡异暗红的双眼，和两根长长的獠牙。  
“哇！吸血鬼？酷！”  
吸血鬼Nightwing腾空而起，扑向Wally。  
只见一道红光掠过，扑空的吸血鬼Nightwing跌落在雨夜，无力地坠落。。。  
但是，Wally接住了他。  
Wally怀里的吸血鬼Nightwing凶相再现，扭头就要咬向Wally的胸口。  
然而，咬得到吗？  
不能。  
吸血鬼Nightwing跌落在雨水中，Wally已不见踪影。  
愤怒的吸血鬼Nightwing口齿不清地咆哮着，却见一道红光，Wally已勾肩搭背在吸血鬼Nightwing身上，指指点点，“酷毙了！”  
吸血鬼Nightwing扭头就要撕咬，却又一次扑空，因为Wally已经来到他的另一侧，继续上下其手。  
之后就是左左右右前前后后的追逐，Wally挑逗吸血鬼Nightwing，溜来溜去。  
忽然，疾奔的Wally被什么人拦住撞到在地，雷霆之间，Wally看清了来人——那是另一个自己，吸血鬼的自己。  
黑暗中，吸血鬼Nightwing和吸血鬼Flash比肩而立，目露凶光，青面獠牙。而他们身后，还有一大堆黑影或飞或奔，急涌而来。

“糟糕！”Wally自我吐槽着，三十六计走为上，先撤退。  
然而，Wally奔驰的背影后，一堆吸血鬼极速者穷追不舍。果然，还是同样的超能力者难甩啊，又不能把他们带到别的宇宙，只能就在这个地球里躲闪了。  
Wally一马当先，身后浩浩荡荡千军万马紧追不舍。只是——地球上圆的，在围绕地球疾驰很多圈后，这次Wally没有规划好路径，直接撞上了其他的吸血鬼队伍。  
前有狼后有虎，前后夹击，情势危急。  
面对着数以万计的吸血鬼超英大军包围，Wally除了尽力把他们击倒再无他法。  
然而，纵使Wally闪电雷霆，也经不住车轮巨战，尤其还是那么多不死的吸血鬼超英。又累又饿的Wally动作渐渐慢了下来，有好几次都差点被吸血鬼袭中，制服也被撕的破破烂烂，局势万分危急。  
几个吸血鬼极速者把Wally缠住，接着又有更多的吸血鬼涌了上来。  
千钧一发，生死之间。  
突然，一枝携带强光的疾箭划破雨夜，吸血鬼们应势而缩。  
就在这箭光映照下，Wally看到了高楼上一个熟悉的身影——  
“Arsenal？！”  
  
光灭，吸血鬼们随势而起，而Wally，早已不见踪影。。。。  
吸血鬼的搜寻还在继续，Wally和Arsenal躲在隐蔽处。  
“你是。。。Roy。。吗？”才过一劫的Wally怀疑地看着刚才的救命恩人。  
“现在不是交谈的时候”，吸血鬼们似乎发现了他们，围了过来，Arsenal长话短说，“先逃出去，马上！”  
Wally一把抱起Arsenal，冲散了吸血鬼，突围了出去。  
“西南5度60公里”，Arsenal从容指挥，红色疾跑者依命而动，身后吸血鬼们仍在追逐不放。  
“东南36度150公里”  
“东北17度300公里”  
“正东13公里”  
。。。  
辗转反复，疾骋狂奔，终于，目的地到了。  
  
在一片早已枯萎的大蒜田里，Arsenal开启机关，地面出现一个入口，Wally抱着Arsenal飞奔而入，洞口应声而闭，吸血鬼们被拒之门外。  
Arsenal让Wally放下自己，映着通道的灯光，Wally这才有机会查看，原来，这个秘密基地是由纯银打造，再加上外面的大蒜田，怪不得吸血鬼们不敢上前。  
不过，Wally还是很想吐槽：“Arsenal，你的基地离的好远啊。”  
“其实这是我的基地总部”，Arsenal边走边说，“其他的秘密基地并不远。”  
又累又饿的Wally只想翻白眼。  
“到了。”Arsenal推开一扇门，室内豁然开朗，就连灯光也比通道里的明亮很多。  
明亮的灯光下，Wally这才清清楚楚地看清了Arsenal的面庞。他比自己宇宙的Roy要成熟，棱角分明的脸上的数道伤痕若隐若现，下巴上的胡茬青青斑斑。  
是个帅大叔——Wally心里暗自评价。  
“你是来自其他宇宙的Flash吧？”Arsenal边翻冰箱边招呼Wally。  
“你是怎么知道的？”Wally围在冰箱前边瞅边问。  
“很明显”，Arsenal头依然埋在冰箱里，“你比Wally。。。不，我们的Wally要年轻，而且——”Arsenal终于从冰箱底层翻到了桶过期的泡面，和一瓶落灰的红酒，扔给了Wally。  
“而且，他是吸血鬼”Wally边抢答，边接过Arsenal扔过来的食物，“红酒？Roy，你什么时候开始喜欢喝红酒了？”  
“前几年养成的习惯”，Arsenal又从冰箱里拿出几袋红色液体，边吸边说，“还有，叫我Arsenal。”  
Wally撇了下嘴，饿坏了的他也顾不上和Arsenal争辩，直接用红酒泡面，毕竟——并没有水。  
Wally快速摩擦了几下面桶，面临烧破危险的面桶里红酒沸腾了，酒气氤氲，配合着泡面的气味，呛鼻的气味刺激得Wally打了好几个喷嚏。  
“抱歉，好久没有补充食物了”，Arsenal也被呛得屏息，“何况这个地球上也没多少食物了”  
闻言，Wally不由得珍惜起这桶来之不易的泡面起来。  
不过，Wally倒对Arsenal吸的那些红色液体感兴趣起来，抱着热气腾腾的红酒泡面凑到Arsenal面前。  
“Roy，你喝的这是什么？”  
听到Wally无视了他的告诫，Arsenal撇了下嘴，轻描淡写地说道：“人造血浆。”  
“血浆？你不是吸血鬼猎人吗？怎么也需要吸血？”Wally很疑惑。  
“因为——”Arsenal放下血袋，一本正经地说，“我就是吸血鬼。”  
  
听到这个不可思议的消息，Wally目瞪口呆，本能地把泡面护在怀里。   
看着Wally这副关注点不对的反应，Arsenal无奈扶额。   
一瞬间回神的Wally，故作镇定地凑到Arsenal身前，一手端着泡面，一手捏着Arsenal的俊脸，反复把玩——   
“不对啊Roy，你的样子不像吸血鬼啊？”   
红酒泡面的呛人气味扑面袭来，彻底放弃纠正Wally称谓的Arsenal不动声色地战术后仰，躲开了Wally的骚扰，然后轻描淡写地撂下一句“你不怕我吸你血？”   
“我知道你不会。”   
得寸进尺的Wally索性放下泡面，双管齐下，两只手一起开动，对Arsenal上下其手，攥拧拿捏。   
Wally触手可及的指尖无意地划过Arsenal的嘴唇，一丝几不可闻的笑意攀上他的嘴角。原来，人的感觉是这样的啊，温暖、柔软，这是这么多年来，他早已忘却的感觉。而且——   
只要他一开口，Wally就会成为他口中的猎物。   
但是，Wally说的没错，他不会。   
双手仍在Arsenal身上游走的Wally，好奇地抛出了一个问题——“为什么你的样子和吸血鬼不一样？”   
“想听故事吗？”Arsenal捉住了Wally乱动的双手，蓝色而深邃的目光凝视着Wally那充满神秘的绿眸。   
Wally不由地点头答应。   
“那就乖乖坐好。”   
果然，八卦的力量是无穷的。Wally搬了个小板凳，正襟危坐在Arsenal面前，等待Arsenal演说。   
Arsenal深呼吸，清了清嗓子，往事随风即将展现。。。   
  
“等等”，Wally举手打断了Arsenal的开场。   
在Arsenal的注视下，Wally飞速消灭了泡面，然后对Arsenal勾肩搭背地说:   
“Roy，我衣服被雨淋湿贴在身上不舒服，你有没有别的衣服先借我换上？”   
Arsenal无奈地叹息，认命地到衣橱里翻找衣物，随便拿了件便服。。。   
一阵红影闪过，Wally抢过Arsenal手中的衣服，电石火动间顺便换好。只是——   
“Roy，你这衣服怎么这么小啊？”   
“那是我三年前的衣服”，Arsenal敷衍着，转过身来，“从那以后我就只穿制服。”   
“三年前的衣服？怪不得一股怪味。”Wally的语气里充满嫌弃。   
但是Arsenal转过身来面对他的却是Wally的令人忍俊不禁的囧相——Wally身上衣服被撑得满满当当，上衣袖子前胸后背和裤子裤腿裆部屁股处都被撑破了几处裂口，Wally雪白滑嫩的肉体在衣服的裂缝下若隐若现。此情此景，Arsenal不禁咽了下口水，毕竟——   
他还是个吸血鬼。   
Arsenal集中精力，把脑中的胡思乱想压住，转身又从衣橱找了身长袍扔给Wally。   
Wally一脸疑惑。   
“不要引诱吸血鬼”，Arsenal用手钳住Wally的下巴，命令的口吻不容置疑，“把身体给我遮住!还有，你比Wally。。。三年前的Wally，胖。”   
闻言Wally撇撇嘴，只能照办。   
Arsenal准备重新开始回溯往事，结果——   
“Roy，你不换衣服吗？”   
Wally无尽的问题，令Arsenal不禁嘴角抽搐。   
不过Wally说的也没错，虽然自己身上的制服早已随着之前被Wally抱着时的疾速奔驰烘干，但是毕竟还是不太舒服，索性换一件吧。   
Wally早已在衣橱面前等候，跃跃欲试地为Arsenal挑选衣服。   
只是，他选的衣服Arsenal连看都不看，手径直伸向换洗的制服。   
Wally委屈，但是Wally不说。   
“那些衣服都不合身”，觉察到Wally异状的Arsenal解释道。   
算了，Arsenal叹了口气，看了看仍然一脸委屈的Wally，认命地从Wally手中拿过一件衣服。   
呃——那只是个大裤衩子。奥，下面还有别的衣服。   
Arsenal随手挑了几件，然后准备避开Wally到别的房间换衣，然而，却发现Wally一副期待的表情。   
Arsenal无奈，越过Wally离开。   
还在魂游神外的Wally，终于还是反应过来。他拦住Arsenal，自觉地去了别的房间等候。   
别无选择的Arsenal只能就地换衣。  
  
而在另一个房间里，无聊的Wally左戳戳右动动，看来，这就是Arsenal的卧室了。只是仿佛好久没有人休息过似的，房内一片零落，灰尘满布。   
只有一枚怀表，虽然壳子上有些裂纹修补的痕迹，但是仍旧光亮如新，明显是主人的爱惜之物。   
Wally打开了那枚怀表的盖子。   
怀表的表面是一张Roy和一个五六岁的可爱小女孩的合影，相片上的他们欢声笑语，历历在目。   
“Lian？”   
Wally小心翼翼地将怀表放回原地，估计着Arsenal大概已经换好衣服了，便回到了之前的房间。   
只是，作为极速者，Wally错误地估计了常人的速度，Arsenal——并没有换好衣服。   
Wally给他选的衣服实在是太小了，尽管Arsenal费了许多力气，也还是提不上裤子。三年前的旧衣服早已匹配不上日益强壮的身体，即便是勉强穿上的上衣也被撑破得不成样子。   
看到Wally进来，Arsenal慌忙把上衣脱掉，围在腰间，以免难堪，只是。。。   
Arsenal那健壮的躯体，就这样暴露在Wally面前，一览无遗。。。  
Arsenal坚挺的胸肌、结实的腹肌、粗壮的胳膊，发达的肌肉上片片伤疤密密麻麻触目惊心，破损的刺青针针脚脚修修补补断断续续，旺盛的体毛被伤口切割的七零八落此起彼伏向下延绵，胸前一枚银质十字架项链闪闪发亮神采奕奕精神抖擞，这简直是。。。简直是。。。太辣了！  
看着Arsenal火辣诱人的躯体，Wally暗自决定，待回到自己的世界，一定要劝Roy也这么打扮，毕竟，成熟的Roy，真是太有魅力了。  
“看够了没有？可以开始了吗？”尴尬的Arsenal打断了Wally的意淫。  
“开始？马上开始。”回过神来的Wally立马端坐到小板凳上，静候佳音。  
Arsenal意义不明地看了一眼Wally，叹了口气，一段往事娓娓道来。。。  
  
这个世上原本就有吸血鬼，只是大多与世隔绝，即便是极少部分大隐于市，也与人类和谐相处吗，直到三年前——  
一种来历不明的罕见强力病毒在吸血鬼中爆发，并迅速蔓延至整个吸血鬼族群。失控的吸血鬼们开始发疯一样攻击人类，在各种交叉感染之下，感染的人类越来越多，死亡率越来越高，渐不可控。虽然吸血鬼可以用大蒜、银器、强光等压制，感染的人类也可长时间暴露在强日光下痊愈；但是对于纯种的吸血鬼，采取了各种措施，但是无论是药物、纳米技术、还是魔法，都无法将其治愈恢复，终究还是隐患。无奈之下，为了保全人类，经过全球幸存人类表决，只能弃车保帅，铲除吸血鬼。  
只是——  
吸血鬼终究还是被灭族了，然而，并没有人发现，一名英雄在铲除吸血鬼的行动中感染了病毒，并在下一个月圆之夜发病，变成了吸血鬼，失控咬伤了自己的队友。之后，吸血鬼病毒迅速在英雄中蔓延。而且由于英雄们大多体质特异，病毒潜伏期症状与普通人感染时的症状相比并不明显不易发现，待发病之时病毒已经侵入心髓病入膏肓为时已晚，再加上英雄们复杂的人际关系，很快就全军覆没。而英雄们大多天赋异禀，即便是成为了吸血鬼也比平常吸血鬼更加强大，寻常人被他们吸血，根本没有变成吸血鬼的机会，直接当场活活吸死。而且，他们还将地球笼罩在滚动的黑云之下，炙热的太阳光线根本没有机会射入地球，只有对他们有益的月光——经过月亮反射的热度已经冰冷的寒光——才会被允许进入地球，而他们则可以在无穷无尽的黑暗下伺机而动，捕食猎物。  
时至如今，地球上已经没有正常人存活了，饥饿的吸血鬼不停地搜寻着一切可能含有血液的生物，无休无止。  
  
Arsenal还未说完，却发现疲惫的Wally早已在他的絮叨中睡去，安详、宁静。Arsenal几不可闻地叹了口气，轻轻地、慢慢地、小心翼翼地将Wally抱到卧室，放到床上，盖好被褥。然后悄悄关好灯、锁上门窗，静静离开。

过了不知多久，在这个黑暗无尽没有时间流感的世界，Wally醒了过来。发现门被锁住的Wally丝毫不慌，毕竟——他会穿墙。现在的他，早已熟练掌握神速力，能轻易地通过高速震动改变分子结构穿过墙壁而不会爆炸。  
穿墙而过的Wally，发现基地内一片漆黑，而黑暗中，制服穿戴整齐的Arsenal坐在桌前不知道在忙碌着什么。  
Wally静静瞬移到Arsenal身后，依依稀稀朦朦胧胧模模糊糊间地看到，Arsenal拿着自己换下来的破制服，好像在。。。在缝补？  
“Roy，你可真贤惠啊！”Wally点赞。  
“醒了？”Arsenal淡定回应，随手开灯，没有多言。  
“衣服不用补”，电光火石间，Wally身上的Roy的旧衣服，已经变成了合身的Flash制服，“你知道，神速力嘛。”Wally掐腰炫耀着。  
Arsenal无语。。。。“那你昨晚？”  
“呃。。。。。”，Wally不好意思地说，“昨晚。。。饿懵了。。。”，Wally的声音越来越小。。。。。  
“对了”，尴尬的Wally连忙扯开话题，“Roy，你怎么不开灯？”  
“吸血鬼有夜视能力。”Arsenal依旧淡定，转身扔给了Wally一包土豆粉。  
“？Roy，这是哪来的？不是说没有食物了吗？”Wally虽然疑惑，但是还是撕开袋子，一口吞下。  
“制造人造血浆的原料”，看着Wally狂野的吃相，Arsenal无奈地说，“省着点吃，没发酵的没剩多少。还有，水在那边——”  
随着Arsenal的指向，Wally飞奔而至，在那里，Wally看到了一大桶水。  
“这水哪来的？”Wally一脸疑惑。  
“刚刚打的。”言简意赅。  
“哇！”Wally表演出一脸浮夸的感动的表情，瞬移到Arsenal面前，“Roy，你竟然为了我——”，说着摆了个酷酷的姿势，试图壁咚。  
然而，他错误的估计了Arsenal的高度，于是。。于是。。扑空的手直接按到了Arsenal胸上。。。。。  
Arsenal一脸嫌弃地拨开Wally的手，轻描淡写地撂下：“只是常规物资补充，别想太多。”  
“那也不至于休息时间去啊”，Wally浮夸地又向前几步，离Arsenal越来越近，炙热的气息猛烈地骚动。  
“吸血鬼不用休息。”Arsenal不退反进，反而一步步向Wally逼近，冰冷的气焰把Wally逼退到墙角，来了个反壁咚。  
不甘示弱的Wally立马反驳，“那你为什么还把卧室锁上？还不是害怕自己失控伤害我？”  
一副冷笑攀上Arsenal嘴角，他钳住了Wally的下巴，靠在Wally耳边，冰冷的气息侵袭着Wally的耳垂，一股寒意将Wally打透。暧昧的语气，回响在Wally耳边：  
“你是我的猎物。”  
Wally羞红了脸。  
发现玩笑开大了的Arsenal，连忙尴尬弹开，慌里慌张词不达意地试图解释。  
当然，Wally知道他在开玩笑，所以对他的解释也只是一笑置之。  
只是。。。。。还是有点尴尬。。。  
坐立不安的两人各怀鬼胎，心绪不平。  
为了缓解尴尬，Wally没话找话地说：“Roy，那你为什么成为吸血鬼猎人？”  
闻到此言，Arsenal似有所动，叹了口气，“为了赎罪。”  
“赎罪？”Wally觉得自从自己来到这个人生地不熟的世界，自己好像就变成了白痴。。。。  
“第一个感染吸血鬼病毒的英雄，就是我。”Arsenal一脸凝重。  
这个世界真是太疯狂，Wally觉得自己的世界观被这些莫名其妙的真相反复刷新，心累。  
“也是我，失控感染了Wally。。。我们的Wally。。。”内疚的Arsenal阖上蓝眸，低头不语。。。。许久，Arsenal终于平息了心绪，沉重地讲述那段尘封已久的往事，“然后，Nightwing、Batman、Superman，英雄们一个接一个地被感染，仿佛一夜之间，全军覆没。。。。”  
感同身受的Wally试图安慰心碎的Arsenal，然而。。。又该如何安慰呢。。。  
“而我——罪魁祸首，却因为Lian送我的十字架项链，暂时压制住了自身的病毒。而他们，却完完全全失控，沦为杀戮吸血鬼。我好恨！为什么让我还活着！为什么！”悲愤的Arsenal激动地重拳出击，直接把一面墙壁打的粉碎。  
“那Lian？”  
Arsenal握紧的双拳无力地垂下，阖目仰天，任泪水无声低落。。。。  
Wally知道，这种情况下，无论自己说些什么，对于心碎的Roy而言，都不合适。时间不能抚平伤痛，它只会将伤痛掩埋，但是一经触动，便是痛彻心扉，覆水难收。Wally能做的，只有静静地陪着Roy，除此之外，无能为力。  
许久。。。  
许久。。。。  
Roy苍老了很多。。。  
  
终于，Arsenal平静了下来。  
Wally见状，这才敢发出声响，用超级速度将墙砌好，然后，回到Arsenal身边。  
之后，Arsenal和Wally又谈了许多许多。Arsenal将自己身为吸血鬼猎人对吸血鬼的调查和盘托出。  
他发现，吸血鬼病毒会有潜伏期。正常人的潜伏期很短，但是对于英雄，因为体质特异，潜伏期会延长，潜伏期内会有一些令人忽视的发热症状，至月圆之夜病毒则会爆发失控。而随着潜伏期的延长，英雄体内的吸血鬼病毒相应的会侵入更深，难以根除。而在月圆之夜感染的英雄，潜伏期则会比平常短很多，几十分钟后病毒就会爆发失控。  
而原本依靠强日光原本还有治愈的一线生机，但是感染的英雄们凭借本能造出的黑云将地球笼罩在黑暗之中，原本的希望也化为虚影。Arsenal也曾试图用高科技驱散黑云，然而那些黑云似乎是科技与魔法的合体，Arsenal的尝试也无能为力。  
而且，随着陷入黑暗的时间越来越久，失控的被感染者中毒越来越深，越来越疯狂，希望也越来越渺茫。孤军奋战的Arsenal，运用各种手段，独自对战杀不死的超英吸血鬼千军万马，然而，也只能阻挡他们一时片刻。  
而且，Arsenal体内的病毒也越来越难以压制，即便日常服食人造血浆，待到月圆之夜之际也渐渐难以自控，杀戮心起。而黑暗的地球不辨日夜岁月，他只能依靠钟表日历提前预判，在那一日来临之前，将自己提前囚禁起来，硬熬过去。  
  
敬佩之心油然而起，Wally不由得对Arsenal这个外表强硬安全感爆棚内心脆弱的帅大叔在意起来。于是，他诚挚的向Arsenal发出邀请——  
“Roy，随我回我的世界吧。”  
“不”，Arsenal果断拒绝，“即便这个世界已经没救了，那也是我的故乡，我不会离开。更何况。。。Lian留在了这里，我要陪着她。”  
Wally理解，“我帮你。”  
两人的手激动地紧紧握在一起。  
“加油！”“。。。加油。”  
  
南极。Wally抱着Arsenal疾驰，避过吸血鬼的围攻，来到人迹罕至的此地。   
Arsenal交代了些注意事项，Wally放下他，准备以超级速度驱散空中的黑云。   
此时按历，南极正处极昼，如果Wally能够成功，那么在强日光的助力下，反攻全球也极有可能!   
Wally恶搞地向Arsenal敬了个虚礼，旋即飞速旋转，化作一支红色电光钻直入云霄，一时间电闪雷鸣火光四溅风起云涌叱咤罡空。   
Arsenal在冰面上静静注视上空。   
黑云压城城欲摧，甲光向日金鳞开。   
一朝飞去青云上，放出金乌出海门。   
在Wally的疾速震动下，黑云被成功打开一个间隙，温暖的阳光悄然洒了下来，光明再临。  
  
纵然身为吸血鬼，对阳光有种天然的恐惧，但是Arsenal还是不由自主地追逐着那久违的太阳，灿烂，温暖，充满生机。   
在阳光的照射和Wally的震动双重作用下，冰面渐渐融化开裂，转移阵地的Arsenal充满期待地注视着天边的Wally，阳光洒下一片光辉，Wally旋转的影子上披上一袭七彩的光芒，那是希望的颜色。。。   
虽然此行之前，Arsenal对于Wally的提议，不过是死马全当活马医。但是现在，他心中希望的火焰再次点燃，Wally就是他全部的希望。   
只是——事与愿违。黑云的自我保护能力过分强大，那毕竟是全世界吸血鬼英雄们合力的杰作。黑云释放出强力的闪电，准确无误地击中了空中的Wally，电光火石间，触电的Wally无情地坠落。。。   
尽管Arsenal全力狂奔，射出各种缓冲措施，但是还是没能接住急速坠落的Wally，更何况即便接住又能如何，高空坠落的冲击力是何其强横!   
Wally重重地砸穿冰面，堕入彻骨的海水之中。   
黑云马上闭合，太阳再次无情地抛弃了大地，连一丝温暖都没吝啬留下，黑暗再次笼罩了大地。。。   
  
待Wally从昏迷中苏醒，浑身酸痛的他正静静躺在避风处，身体被绷带缠得严严实实。一丛篝火无力地燃烧，映在Arsenal明暗不定的脸上，枯槁、苍老。   
最哀莫过于心死。   
Wally明白Roy的心情，得而复失比从未得到更加痛苦。想必刚才的他也是强忍内心的痛苦将自己从海中救起，而此行轻车简行未携带太多物资也只能简单急救，姑且暂时用绷带为自己保暖。   
高速震动的Wally震碎绷带，加速自我愈合。来到Arsenal身旁的Wally，试图安慰。然而，此时的一切言语都是如此的无力，Wally只能陪着他，静对寒风。。。   
  
该做些什么。   
“Roy，我有个办法，能够彻底解决这个世界的困境。”Wally突然想到。   
呆若木鸡的Arsenal毫无生机。   
“Flash可以通过神速力穿越时空”，Wally下定了决心，“我可以穿越到过去，阻止灾难的发生。”   
Arsenal终于有了反应。   
“所以Roy”，Wally再接再厉，“我需要你的记忆，那些事情发生的关键点。”   
再次扬起希望却又害怕希望再次破灭的Arsenal，瞬间恢复了坚毅的目光，毕竟——   
哪怕只有一丝一毫遥不可及的希望，也要奋力一博！因为，还有人，在等待，等待拯救。他们，值得。  
  
“记忆。。。”Arsenal陷入沉思，回忆纷至沓来。。。  
“我记得那是三年前，2016年4月下旬，吸血鬼开始失控暴乱，疯狂屠杀。之后的救援行动杯水车薪，吸血鬼灾变愈演愈烈，无奈之下只能选择彻底铲除吸血鬼。最后一拨吸血鬼的铲除行动是5月25日，我也参与其中。之后的二十多天里，我有些低热，不过你知道，我们这种连生死都经历过的人发点热根本不算病，也就没有在意。直到6月19日白天，我的症状加剧，高烧不退，Wally。。我们的Wally，放心不下，过来照顾我。到了夜里，圆月升起，我彻底失控，咬伤了Wally。”Arsenal平静地讲述，波澜不惊的语气掩藏着内心的惊涛骇浪。  
Wally一字一句地仔细聆听，声声入耳，字字入心。  
“Roy，你是如何感染病毒的？”首个疑问脱口而出。  
“我不知道。那场战斗我一直很小心，没有与吸血鬼直接接触。”  
“那吸血鬼病毒最开始爆发是在什么地方？”  
“达布布雷斯市附近。”  
“达布布雷斯？那里不是盛产毛血旺吗？”  
“对，不过应该不是毛血旺的问题。很多吸血鬼喜食毛血旺，但是以前也没出现过类似问题。”  
Wally瞬间将问题分析完成，并将结果告知Arsenal。  
“所以，最彻底的解决方法是阻止吸血鬼变异，不过需要时间调查，但是Flash。。。有的是时间。”能帮到Roy，Wally很开心。  
  
“Roy，我先把你送回基地，然后返回16年4月。。。Roy！你怎么了！”  
Arsenal面目抽搐，紧握双拳抱紧自己，身体不停打着冷颤。  
“今。。天。。是。。什。。么。。日。。子。。。”Arsenal强压着内心莫名浮现的杀意，咬紧牙关，勉强坚持。  
“11月11日。。。糟糕，今天是月圆之夜！Roy，我带你回基地！”  
“来。。。不。。。及。。。了。。。”Arsenal的意识与吸血本能艰难搏斗，“别。。。别。。管。。我，快。。快跑！”  
意识渐渐模糊双目闪烁红光的Arsenal獠牙已现，但是他仍然没有放弃，猛地将獠牙刺进自己手背，靠吮吸自己的血液，为Wally争取逃离时间。  
“不，Roy，我不会放弃你。”看着鲜血四溅的Arsenal，Wally下定了决心。  
“Roy，你吸我的血吧”，Wally将胳膊伸到Arsenal面前，“我能用超级速度自愈，将病毒排除。”  
Arsenal猛地抬头，目中凶光闪现，此时的他已完全失控，意识全无，唯有吸血本能操控着躯壳。  
Arsenal无视Wally伸过来的胳膊，直接扑倒Wally，獠牙刺穿了Wally的制服，狠狠地刺进惨叫的Wally的肩膀，陶醉地吮吸，然后。。。。  
惨痛的Wally只感到身上的制服不断地撕裂，冰冷的獠牙从自己的肩膀下滑，锁骨、胸口、腹部，直到。。。。  
  
许久。  
在十字架项链的帮助下，Roy恢复了意识，嘴里腥臊的充盈感让他倍觉恶心。他吐出口中物，睁开双眼，才发现自己正扑倒在Wally下身，而刚刚自己口中的东西很明显就是眼前Wally那根尚还耸立着的勃然庞物。厌恶地吐了几口痰，Roy爬了起来，面对着眼前昏迷一脸销魂的Wally，心情十分复杂。  
“呸，什么下流的吸血鬼病毒”，Roy十分唾弃自己，“三年前也是这样。”  
看着眼前鲜血淋漓的Wally，上身制服被自己的獠牙撕成了布片，制服裤子也被撕开，勃然之物外露，没办法，Roy只能脱掉自己的制服上衣，围在Wally腰间。

南极刺骨的寒风，凛冽地击打着Roy裸露的上身，但是Roy顾不上寒冷，因为——  
Roy发现Wally发烧了。  
太迟了。。  
月圆之夜，吸血鬼病毒的潜伏期缩短，Wally体内的病毒马上就要爆发了！  
Roy连打带拽地呼醒Wally，捂住Wally的嘴让他不要说话节省时间，自己抓紧时间长话短说。  
“Wally你体内的吸血鬼病毒还有几分钟就要爆发，所以你要抓紧时间回到2016年5月25日10点以后的星城把我杀死，那时的我结束任务独自在家不会有人阻碍，只要把我杀死一切都会彻底恢复。。。”  
Roy还没说完，冰面上方就出现了爆音通道，一道红光掠过，吸血鬼Flash飞驰撞飞了Roy。Wally疾驰欲救Roy，却被吸血鬼Flash纠缠，分身乏术。随着Roy的一声惨叫，吸血鬼Nightwing稳准狠地咬在跌倒的Roy裸露的胸口上，紧接着越来越多的吸血鬼扑了上来。而被吸血Flash纠缠的Wally，只能眼睁睁地看着Roy被吸血鬼吞噬，无力回天。  
  
“快跑！”随着Roy的绝响，Wally奔入神速力，那是Roy的遗愿！  
然而，吸血鬼Flash紧追不放，一同奔入神速力，试图阻拦。  
南极的夜空中，只剩下一群疯狂的吸血鬼，和冰面上孤独的十字架项链，冰冷刺骨。  
神速力中Flash相逐，电闪雷鸣，飞驰狂奔，红影迷踪。  
尽管Wally的意识渐渐模糊，獠牙越来越长，但是仍然有一个声音不断回响“快跑！”，拼尽一切狂奔！  
你追我赶无限撞击激烈战斗中，目的地就在前方。  
惧怕光明的吸血鬼Flash速度变得迟缓，Wally趁机将其撞飞，尽管自己也开始变得害怕光芒，但是Wally还是忍受着炙热阳光的灼烧一跃而起，凭借运动惯性，失去意识的Wally撞向Roy的家。。。  
山崩地裂，海枯石烂。  
“R。。Roy。。。”  
  
待到Wally苏醒，獠牙和身上的咬痕都已不复存在，光明再次降临。  
只是。。。  
Roy已经不在了。。。  
身上简单套着件衣服里面赤身裸体捆绑四肢脖子上戴着能力抑制器的Wally，被正义联盟带走。  
被带走之际，Wally望向Roy的方向，Roy冰冷的尸体四分五裂，几片衣服的残片染尽血迹。那不正是过去的未来里，被改制成Wally制服的那件Roy的衣服吗？现在连它也离开了。。。  
“原来，你什么也没有给我留下。”Wally自嘲着，被带离屋倒山崩的现场，而带走他的，正是这个世界的Flash——Wally。  
  
之后的审问中，Wally和盘托出，供认不讳，除了与Roy的那段缠绵。  
虽然不可置信，但是已经退休的前代Flash Barry从Roy的尸体里检测出了吸血鬼病毒，验证了Wally的供词。  
  
Roy值得所有人纪念。  
  
但是，Wally还是自愿入狱，接受惩罚。  
  
虽然有些事情，或许有着这样那样的非做不可的正义理由，但是，总要付出代价。

三年后。  
Wally因为是为拯救全世界事出有因，再加上狱中表现良好，积极立功赎罪，被提前释放。  
现在的Wally，已经长得和这个世界的Flash三年前的样子一模一样。  
没有人迎接孤家寡人的他，除了Lian。  
八九岁的Lian送给Wally一枚银质十字架项链，蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。  
远处Jade的身影一闪而过。  
  
无处可去的Wally，准备返回自己的世界。  
黑暗中，有人拦住了他。  
那人抬起头，一张和Wally一模一样但是略带苍老的脸，目露红光，獠牙微漏。  
吸血鬼Flash！！  
  
Wally毫不犹豫地一拳打了过去。  
但是那个吸血鬼并没有躲避。相反的，他接下了Wally的这一拳。  
“想要Roy活过来吗？”吸血鬼Flash竟然口齿清晰略带虚弱地对Wally说。  
！Wally这才发现，吸血鬼Flash和之前的样子竟然有些微妙的不同。  
吸血鬼Flash的肤色已经不再苍白，獠牙短了许多，眼睛的红光也淡了许多，更重要的是，他的身体——有些透明。  
面对Wally的疑惑，吸血鬼Flash做出了应答：  
“别担心，吸血鬼世界。。。我们的吸血鬼世界，已经不复存在。而我，由于神速力的保护，没有立刻消失，不过也快了。。。”吸血鬼Flash的身体变得更透明了，Wally有些担心。。。  
“你改变了过去，这让我暂时恢复了意识。于是我返回三年前调查吸血鬼异变的原因，算我运气好正好撞见。只可惜我的时间不多了，没能亲手扭转过去，所以，靠你了。。。”吸血鬼Flash越来越虚弱。。。。  
“嗯，我答应你。”时至如此，Wally没有多言。  
“还有，请你在过去多留三年，替我守护这个世界，不要让它再次毁灭。。。”  
一张纸条飘落到Wally手中，吸血鬼Flash完全消失了。。。。  
  
只是，那见鬼的时空连续性该怎么办？  
  
2016年4月21日白天，达布布雷斯市(DoubleBless，重庆?)。  
柴米油盐，张长李短，鸡飞狗跳，市井烟火。  
一名包裹严实防晒从头到脚的吸血鬼开车来到毛血旺摊前。  
“张姐，一百份毛血旺，不要蒜，打包带走。”  
“好嘞！”  
对小店来说，又是个老客户的大生意，老板老板娘厨师帮工齐忙碌，一时热火朝天人声鼎沸。  
只是，忙昏了头的大家都没注意到，一只昨晚迷路暂时在房梁上休息的小蝙蝠，烟熏火燎下没有抓紧房梁，径直地朝锅中掉落。。。  
电光火石间，谁都没有注意到，一阵红光掠过，小蝙蝠得救了。  
  
亚马逊的一只蝴蝶偶尔扇动几下翅膀，就有可能引发美国的一场龙卷风。  
有时候事物的发展就是这么奇妙，一件漫不经心的小事，就有可能改变未来。  
  
Wally把小蝙蝠送到安全位置后，又回到了这里。烟火气吗？真好。  
  
Wally依约留了下来，隐姓埋名，也开了一家小餐馆，生意红红火火。  
为防止此类灾变的再次发生，Wally积极呼吁加强饮食卫生管理，推进制度化规范化改革；同时呼吁加强环境保护治理，实现可持续发展。  
同时，Wally的本职工作也没有耽误，暗地里惩恶扬善惩奸除恶的同时，也没有忘记关于神速力的研习，雷霆之击更快更强。  
餐馆老板、环保者、义警、极速者，各项工作安排的紧张有序有条不紊。  
而这个世界也在慢慢变得更好。  
  
三年后。  
Wally已经熟练地掌握了依靠神速力具象化和分身的能力。  
来到这个世界已经六年多的Wally，在过去的自己穿越到这个世界的时间之际，依靠神速力创造出一场双层幻境，将过去的自己困入其中。  
看着底层幻境中过去的自己和Roy那刻骨铭心的三天，以及穿越到上层幻境中的过去赎罪的三年，最终穿越到这个世界真正的三年前，终于捋清时空连续性的Wally，疲惫地笑了。  
  
正当Wally欣慰的时候，一只红色衣袖的胳膊搭在了Wally的肩上。  
Wally转过头，却看到了一张和自己一模一样的脸，那是这个世界的Flash，这个世界的自己。  
电光火石间Flash瞬移到Wally的身后，Wally转过身，却看到Nightwing、Arsenal、Flash临风而立，英姿飒爽。  
“我们需要谈谈。”Nightwing言简意赅。  
Wally无所谓地耸耸肩。  
  
三人行，则必有我湿。


End file.
